Flamer
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Naruto seorang bocah kelas 6 SD yang jadi flamer di situs bernama Penpiksien! AU,OOC,ONESHOT. RnR?


Alkisah, ada seorang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia seorang bocah berusia 12 taon (kira-kira kelas 6 SD). Tapi walau baru kelas 6 SD tuh, kenakalannya ajib bener.

Berantem sama temen? -Bukan lah. Nyolong mangga milik tetangga? -Bukan juga. Ngintipin janda bahenol binti rempong mandi? -Jangan mesum woy, salah-.

Lalu apa donk?

Mau tau?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, ONESHOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nyak, Naru pulang"

Terlihatlah bocah berambut pirang jebrik-jebrik, berkumis kaya udah om-om, dan berkulit rada-rada gosong yang lagi masuk ke dalem rumah sambil jalan sempoyongan kaya orang abis teler.

"Udah pulang Naru?" Tanya nyak Naruto yang bernama Kushina sembari ngepel.

"Belum nyak. Ya udahlah! Wong udah tau Naru pulang, malah tanyanya gak mutu gitu" Naruto misuh-misuh sambil ngelepasin sepatu sama kaos kaki bau ikan asin miliknya itu.

Nyak Kushina cuma bisa sweatdrop menyadari akan kedudulannya barusan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamarnya, membuka pintunya, dan menutupnya rapat.

'Saatnya gue beraksi nih khikhikhi' Doi cengar-cengir sendiri kaya orgil sembari melangkah ke arah komputernya.

Naruto memencet tombol on di CPUnya, dan setelah itu gantian memencet tombol on di monitornya.

'Bakalan gue habisin para author-author newbie bin begok itu khikhikhi' Batinnya jahil sambil menunggu komputernya loading.

Layar komputer Naru telah memunculkan wallpaper rubah rabiyes, yang berarti itu tandanya komputer siap digunakan.

Naru mengklik icon 'Mozzila Firekyuubi' di layar monitornya, dan setelah itu doi langsung masuk ke situs favoritnya.

.net.

Naruto sebenernya adalah bocah SD kelas 6 yang kuper dan cupu di dunia nyata. Doi sering jadi korban bullying temen-temennya di sekolahan. Terutama Sasuke, yang senennggg banget nonjokin Naruto di kelas. Secara, Sasuke preman kelas 6 gitu loh.

Gara-gara gak bisa ngelawan dan punya sifat pengecut banget, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk pasrah. Sampe-sampe pada suatu hari doi nemuin situs yang ajaib banget, namanya Penpiksien.

Setelah mengenal dan join cukup lama di situs itu, Naruto sekarang bener-bener maniak banget sama penpiksien.

Bukan karena doi demen banget nulis penpik, dan bukan juga karena hobi banget mbaca penpik.

Tapi doi tergila-gila maenan penpiksien gara-garanya doi menjadi **flamer **di situs itu.

Tau kan flamer? Akun yang doyan banget nyindir, ngejek, sama ngomelin penpik seseorang.

Naruto ngelakuin hal 'sarap' ini akibat ketidak mampuan doi di dunia nyata.

Daripada kebanyakan bergaul di dunia nyata ntar ujung-ujungnya di bully terus sama temen-temennya, mendingan doi milih sering-sering bergaul di dunia maya yang notabene gak di bully terus.

Udah gitu, Naru bisa jadi preman di dunia maya. Sebrengsek-brengseknya seseorang di dunia maya, siapa sih yang bisa nonjokin kita?

Boro-boro nonjok. Tau identitas aslinya aja belum mesti bisa. Gara-gara itulah Naruto sekarang milih jadi seorang flamer di situs penpiksien.

Back to Naruto...

"Hehehe, sekarang saatnya nyari mangsa" Naru yang udah masuk ke akunnya 'Flamer Super Pedesss', langsung nge-search cerita-cerita yang ada di situs penpiksien.

Gak nyampe semenit, mata Naruto udah tertuju ke salah satu cerita yang menurutnya pantas dijadiin mangsa hari ini.

**JUDUL : Pein Nungging**

**SUMMARY : Wtf? knp judul fic ini gajebo ky gituu? mau tau,cekidott inside bro /warning : gaje ooc abal bikin muntaber/ RnR!**

Gak pake ngeliat isi cerita, Naru langsung ngarahin cursornya ke arah paling dasar dan bergegas ngeklik tombol REVIEW.

"Khikhikhi, mampusss loe"

Ini isi review Naruto :

**Flamer Super Pedesss**

**CUIH,CERITA APAAN NIH? CUIH,NAJIS BANGET SUMPAH KALO CERITA BOBROK MACAM INI DITARUH DI SITUS PENPIKSIEN INI.****GO TO HELL YOU ASSHOLEE!**

Setelah selesai nulis, Naru langsung ngeklik tombol POST COMMENT dan kembali nyariin mangsa selanjutnya.

"Enaknya ngeflame sambil ndengerin musik ahh"

Naruto ngambil headsetnya yang tergeletak di pinggiran meja, dan langsung memakainya.

Doi memutuskan untuk nyetel lagu 'Stance Punks_No Boy No Cry' dengan volume full power!

"Hahahahaha, kaya gini kan mantep. Hahahahaha!" Aksi gila Naruto udah mulai masuk tahap pertengahan.

Gak lama kemudian, ada PM yang masuk ke akun Naruto.

Naruto buka isi PM yang asalnya dari akun berpen-name **Aubreth Brebethbreth**, sang empunya cerita Pein Nungging.

**re : Your review to Pein Nungging**

**Heh kamu,apakah kamu tahu rasanya dihina? sakittt tahu. dasar author gak berperasaan. moga-moga aja kamu kena batunya! :-p**

"HUAHUAHUA, SATU MANGSA MAMPUS HARI INI. HUAHUAHUA!" Naruto ketawa keras banget. Sampe-sampe tetangga Naru, om Kakashi yang lagi ngebenerin genteng jungkir gulung-gulung.

Naru gak kapok-kapoknya mempermaiinin perasaan orang laen. Doi kini kembali nyari mangsa keduanya.

'Nah ini nih, cocok banget jadi mangsa gue'

**JUDUL : yaoi in the city**

**SUMMARY : SASORI AND DEIDARA! sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang sama-sama tinggal di kota kirigakure, harus memperjuangkan cinta mereka melawan banyak masalah.****mampukah mereka mempertahankan cinta m'reka sampai akhir? please review, because i'm newbie hehe**

"Wakakakak, mampus juga loe"

Naruto mengganti lagunya menjadi 'Sambomaster_Seishun Kyousokyoku' dan langsung ngangguk-nganggukin kepalanya.

Ini isi review Naruto :

**Flamer Super Pedesss**

**SUMPAH,GUE HAMPIR MUNTAH NGEBACA FIC LOE.****JIJIK GUE SAMA FIC LOE.****UDAH JELEK,****BAU,****SOK BANGET LAGI.****COCOKNYA NIH FIC DI BUANG DI TPA BANTAR GEBANG.****WAKAKAKAKA!**

Setelah selesai, Naru langsung ngirim review bejatnya dan langsung ketawa-ketiwi iblis saking senengnya njahilin orang.

Gak nyampe 10 menit, PM dari **Mr.****Uchiha Guanteng selangit **masuk di inbox akunnya Naru.

**re : Your review to yaoi in the city**

**woy flamer anjinx!****kalo loe berani,****jangan cuma di dunia maya.****berantem sama gue nyok.****gue tunggu di alamat ini besok jam 3 sore : jl.****kukiratakada no 6, kumogakure.****jangan sampe loe gak dateng ya njinx!****gue udah nyiapin sekompi pasukan buat nggebukin loe sampe gepeng.****CAMKAN ITU NJINX!**

"Cuih, loe kira gue bakalan takut sama ancaman loe?"

Naruto langsung bales PM tuh author.

**GUE GAK TAKUT! GUE LADENIN LOE BESOK JAM 3 TEPAT. JANGAN SAMPE LOE YANG****CIUT NYALI YA. HAHAHA. LOE BELOM TAU YA, SEBERAPA GEDHE OTOT-OTOT GUE? SIAP-SIAP AJA LOE MASUK RUMAH SAKIT!**

Naruto bener-bener puas banget hari ini. Udah ada 2 author yang doi jahilin. Sampe-sampe ada yang nantangin duel segala.

"Aduh, perut gue laper nih. Beli roti dulu ah di tokonya mang Asuma"

Naruto ngelepas headsetnya yang masih stay full power, dan bergegas ngambil uang buat beli roti.

Pas lagi nyebrang jalan, Naruto terus-terusan megangin kedua kupingnya.

"Sialan, kenapa kuping gue jadi rada budek gini ya? Apa gara-gara musiknya kekencengan tadi ya?"

Apesnya pas Naru nyebrang sambil nengok ke kanan, dari arah kiri melaju becak yang digenjot top speed oleh sang abang becaknya.

"Woy bocah! Minggir woy!" Seru sang abang becak itu (Iruka).

Gara-gara kupingnya yang budek, Naruto gak denger blas.

"Minggir sontoloyo! Mau mati apa?" Iruka berusaha ngerem becaknya. Tapi gara-gara saking kencengnya becak itu melaju, semuanya sia-sia belaka.

Slow Motion :

3 meter

(Naruto masih megangin kedua kupingnya, di sisi lain sang abang becak masih njerit-njerit histeris)

2 meter

(Mulut Iruka melongo lebar banget, sementara Naruto baru noleh ke arah kiri)

1 meter

(Iruka ngeloncat dari becaknya ke kanan jalan, tapi apesnya dia malah kesamber tronton. Sedangkan Naruto merem sembari njerit kenceng banget)

DUARRR DUARRR JEGERRRRR

P.S : Jadi orang, jangan senang berbuat jahat walaupun di dunia maya yah? Inget, hukum karma gak pilih kasih loh. Ntar kaya Naruto kejadiannya kalo jahat. Wokeh?

**TAMAT**

**Fic ini sebagai pengekspresian kekesalan author terhadap orang yang berlagak sok jagoan di dunia maya. Para flamer-flamer di Ffn sih masih mending. Kalo di situs Y!A itu loh, ya tuhannn. Author pernah sampe diancam mau dibunuh oleh seorang user di sana. Tapi author cuma nanggepin itu dengan ketawa ringan aja. Soalnya author gak suka rusuh walau di dunia maya, dan author gak mau nanggepin gertak sambal seperti itu dengan serius.**

**Oke, bagi yang mau review silahkan. Kritik, saran, ataupun flame monggoh.**


End file.
